As computing and communication technologies advance, the use of machine-assisted training (also known as eMedia training or distant learning) has become more popular and common. In general, machine-assisted training can be provided via the Internet or other communication media, which makes such training readily accessible. Furthermore, machine-assisted training can be stored on some form of portable machine-readable medium (e.g., compact disks) to allow trainees to take the training at a time and a location convenient for the trainees.
Currently, machine-assisted training generally includes a direct translation of class-based training into a set of presentation slides or pages (e.g., Hypertext Mark-up Language (HTML) pages). During some conventional machine-assisted training, these slides or pages are presented under the control of the trainee, i.e., self-paced. This conventional technique provides static content for each of the trainees using the same machine-assisted training regardless of the individual needs of the trainees. In order to accommodate beginners in the subject area of the machine-assisted training, the presentation slides or pages may include a lot of explanations even though much of the explanations may not be necessary for some of the more advanced trainees. Likewise, to accommodate trainees who want to gain a deeper level of understanding of the subject matter, the presentation slides or pages may include a lot of details, which may not be of any interest to some other trainees.